1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-operated electrostatic spraygun which comprises a gun body, a pistol tube of insulating material, a handle, an insulation-clad high-voltage generator and a connection for paint delivery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-operated electrostatic sprayguns of the type generally set forth above, i.e. having a high-voltage generator located in the pistol barrel, are commercially available in a variety of embodiments. The high-voltage generator is usually accommodated in the pistol tube or in the handle. It is also known to attach the high-voltage generator between the pistol tube and the lower-free end of the handle as a separate component. All of these apparatus, however, share the disadvantage that, despite general efforts to the contrary, they are comparatively unfavorable in terms of size, weight and center of gravity as tools to be held in the handle for a long period of time.